


The tale of Taebriel

by FezzesAndCheekbones



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FezzesAndCheekbones/pseuds/FezzesAndCheekbones
Summary: A simple cafe worker saves Steve Rogers from an unknown enemy, she is not all that she appears to be. She survives a storm of bullets, being captured and fighting to survive.Who is Taebriel?Why are the enemy so persistent?This is her tale.





	1. Chapter 1

“Get the fuck away from me. Or I’ll fucking kill you.” She snarled at the men surrounding her. She was terrified, the change was imminent.   
This was her reward for pushing Steve Rogers out of the way of danger. It wasn’t her fault that he had entered her place of work, seeking shade. That she had noticed the convoy of black vans pull up to the kerbside, that several armoured men exited the vans and had snuck into the shop with heavy machine guns. She hadn’t thought. She had grabbed Steve and threw him over the counter so that he was safe behind the thick material as they began to fire. He didn’t have his shield with him, he would have gotten badly injured. Her, not as much, she was lithe and swift. The bullets couldn’t kill her, just slow her down. But she had to do something. With quick precise moves, her eyes glowing hazel instead of their normal blue as the wild side of her took over. Once all the men were down and out, she paused. Her ears and claws were on show, tail swishing behind her violently. She was holding the change back as much as she could. She looked back at Steve, he had jumped onto the counter, poised and ready to assist but had frozen when he had seen her change. It was only a partial change. He would have ran in the other direction if he had seen her change completely.   
“I’m sorry.” She said quietly, knowing he would hear her. Before turning and bolting out of the back of the shop and down the alleyway behind. As she jogged along, she heard the rumble of vehicles straying off the path of the road. They were after her. She ducked into an adjoining alleyway. The buildings towered over her, she had hit a dead end. She was trapped.  
The men in the cars blocked her exit with the vehicles and exited the car, they had cornered her in the alley. That’s when she became extremely defensive.  
Snarling and growling at the pursuers, she felt the change coming. Couldn’t stop it this time. Convulsing and bending in on herself, her clothes shredded, fur began to sprout, claws appeared with canines. The woman had gone, in her place an enraged cheetah appeared. A couple of the men took a few steps backwards. The cheetah was snarling in a guttural way, it was crouched fur standing on end as it tried to escape.   
It leapt. Towards one of the men, it jumped for the jugular biting down ferociously, blood spurted out of the man who fell to the floor with a gurgled cry. It turned to the next man and began clawing, the smell of blood on the air and on its breath fuelled the creature. But as it tried to continue the attack, one of the men shot a dart at the creature. Blackness, falling. It fell to the floor with a thud, where the men dragged it unceremoniously to the back of their van.  
The animal awoke. In a new place, one she had never been before. A strange place. She collected her paws under herself, shaking her head as she tried to clear the fog. Her hackles began to rise, as she did. Warning anyone who may have been near to stay away. There were people in the room, the cats slit eyes focused on them. 2 people. Behind a solid wall, which was completely clear but wasn’t glass.   
One of the men came closer, she scrambled clumsily to the furthest corner of the cell, pressed right back against the wall, crouching down in a defensive position. Teeth being shown, a steady growl emanating from the cat.   
The man sat down, making himself look smaller, sat side along.

Somewhere in the cat’s brain, a pulse of recognition sparked, but without being able to get his scent she couldn’t know where from. But she tilted her head in curiosity, she stopped snarling. She squatted on her haunches. Waiting, to see what may happen next. Her whole body was tense, but she remained by the wall, she was sore, her wounds not healed. They were stitching back together but it was taking a lot of time and energy out of her, so she was already in a bad mood without being locked in this prison like room.   
The man who had sat, ordered the other to leave, which he begrudgingly did. Now there was only one. The cat rest its head on its paws, the man had a very calm persona which allowed her to relax slightly.  
“Hello. I’m Steve. Steve Rogers. But I’m guessing you knew that.” The man began to speak. The cheetahs mind allowed the human half to come to the forefront, so they could understand what the man was saying, but didn’t relinquish control of their form so they remained in cat form. They needed to be completely safe before they could change back.   
The cat nodded in answer, before settling back on its paws.   
“Oh! You can understand me? That’s great.” Cap smiled.  
The cat remained still, it wasn’t all the time, so it was best not to give him the illusion that they could. As more thoughts from the human half came through, you wondered where you were. Why they had taken you and what they wanted with you. You couldn’t trust anyone.  
“No?” Steve asked. Again, there was no movement.  
“Sometimes then?” He persisted. The cat nodded again.  
“That’s great. If I ask you some questions could you do your best to answer them?” He said in a soft quiet voice, not wanting to get you all agitated.   
The cats tail flicked in agitation but nodded once more.  
“Are you injured?” He said.  
The woman made the cat nod, and used it’s tail to motion at some of the bigger wounds that were still bleeding slightly.   
“Okay.” He frowned, it wasn’t in his nature to let her suffer.  
“Can you turn back human?”   
She shook her head slightly; the energy restraints wouldn’t allow her with the injuries she sustained and the shock she was in.  
“No. Okay.” Steve thought for a moment. He seemed to come up with a decision as he stood. The cat hunched back up, wary of the stranger and his movements. She would have liked to have been up high, but there was nowhere to jump on in the room.  
“Well, if I come in there and tend your wounds. Will you hurt me? I’m hoping you say no, after all you did just save my life.”  
The cat crooked its head, but after a second shook.   
“Good right, give me a second.”   
The cat watched as the man left the room, and out of the corridor behind that. It used its ears to pick up on which direction he travelled and after a second it could make out the man’s footfalls returning to the room. He returned to the room with a box, he pressed on something on the wall and a piece of the panel opened into a door which he quickly stepped through. The cat scurried to the farthest corner away from the man, who promptly sat and averted his gaze from the animal. She remained on her feet, smelling in the mans direction. He had a musky forest smell, reminding the animal of trees and running free.   
The man waited, patiently, for over half an hour as the cat moved closer one paw step at a time. He spoke quietly all that time, calming and soothing the animal until finally it allowed itself to touch Steve’s outstretched hand. It pulled back immediately but Steve didn’t move so the cat nudged his hand, Steve moved it slowly over the cat’s head and between its ears, smoothing it gently. Unwillingly, the cat began to purr. And after another 20 minutes had lay down beside Steve, still twitchy but allowing his presence next to her. He took his time and began to bandage some of the larger wounds on the animal. He noticed the red lines of wounds that were in the process of healing. Soon enough, he had finished in his task but remained beside the creature. Her golden fur was extremely soft the black patterns contrasting the shimmering gold, her eyes full of emotion and pain but they were kind, and she was relaxing more almost drifting off to sleep.  
But as the shock and the adrenaline wore off, she felt her body shaking. She dove across to the other side of the cage, trying to turn her back on Steve as her body began to change back to human. Within the process of a few seconds she was back to her human body, curled up on the floor, completely naked besides the now loose bandages that Steve had tied around her. She tried to cover up as best as she could.   
Steve had jumped up at her movement, having been so relaxed himself and immediately took off the hoodie that he was wearing and placed it on the ground beside the woman, careful not to glance at her.   
She hastily put it on, and was thankful of its length, it covered her down to mid-thigh. She then stood, rather shakily, her face pale and ashen. Her hair was matted with the blood and ooze that had been covered her fur. She shook on her feet, so utterly drained that even that was a challenge.   
“Hello.” She said, nervous and weary.  
“Thank you.” Steve responded.  
“For what?” She answered in bewilderment.  
“You saved my life, I owe you a debt.”  
“I, it was nothing.” She said, looking down at the floor. “Where am i?” An arm rested against the wall, to give her some stability.  
“You’re at the avenger’s tower. You woke briefly when Shield had you in their… base.” He snarled. “But I brought you back here, you’ll be safe. I’m sorry they did that to you.”  
“I deserved it, I think I killed 2 of their men.” Her eyes filled with tears, she was exhausted and with her pain, it tended to make her more emotional than normal.   
“I don’t think I managed to catch a name?” Steve probed, gently not wanting to push her too far.  
“Taebriel.” She responded, her eyes closing, arms losing their strength and just before she fell to the floor managed to slide down the wall into a half sitting half laying position.  
“You need a doctor.”  
“I’m fine, just need to get out of here.” She slurred slightly.  
Steve grabbed her shoulder gently.  
“Come here. I’ll take you to a room.” He said, offering her an arm up. She clung to it and he had to lift her completely off the ground, before attempting to place her on her feet, they wouldn’t support her, so he placed an arm around her waist and lifted her bridal style in his arms.   
“Jarvis, would you let us out please.”  
The doors opened, without an answer, not that the woman was in any fit state to be aware of any other person in the room. Steve carried her a short distance to a room a few corridors away, he took her into the bedroom and placed her on the edge of the bed.  
“I’ll let you get some rest. I’ll be just down the corridor if you need anything at all.” Steve said, before he exited he remembered. “There’s some spare clothes in the dresser, feel free to use any of them.”  
“Thank you.” Taebriel said as she moved over to the cabinet, she picked out a simple grey t-shirt and jogging bottoms. She placed them on the bed.   
Steve nodded to himself as he watched her.   
“If you need anything, just give me a call. I mean it. Whatever the time.” Steve finally said as he exited the room.  
“I will, thank you Steve.” Taebriel responded. He left the room, and Taebriel quickly and delicately changed into the new clothes, wincing as her wounds got covered with the new fabric. Once that job had been completed, she rushed under the duvet curling up into a ball, and finally allowing herself to completely relax. It had been an exceptionally long day, she was beyond tired, her very bones seeming to ache. After a few moments simply keeping her eyes open was growing too much for her to handle, and within seconds she had fallen into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came far too quickly. Her eyes snapped open, ears listening to the sounds around her and the tower. She was still under the duvet, remarkably it had remained at the same comfortable temperature through the night. She yawned and began to stretch, legs first. She arched her back and stretched her arms out in front of her, then swapped and stretched the lower back and legs. She was relieved that her injuries were almost completely healed, she was still sore, but nothing compared to what she had suffered through yesterday. She was adjusting to her body aching, the tiredness on the other hand caused her to yawn hugely.  
She exited the duvet and looked around the stark room, the walls were blank in a shade of light blue, small windows high up on the wall. But overall it was nice enough, she was grateful to them that they had allowed her to stay the night.   
Shortly after she had begun to walk around, there was a gentle knock on the door.  
"Hey Taebriel. Its Steve." He called loudly through the door, as he would any other member of his team.  
"Steve, hey. Come in." She replied at a normal volume. As he entered the room, she added. "No need to shout either. My hearings just as good as yours, if not better." She smiled softly.   
"Okay, got it. Sorry." He answered, sympathising with the woman. People regularly forgot how much more heightened his own senses were.   
"How are you feeling?"  
"Much better, thank you."   
"And your wounds? I'd still like to get them checked out by a doctor."  
"No need, they're basically all healed."  
Steve's face showed the disbelief running through his mind. So, with a slight eye roll, she lifted her shirt where he had bandaged the wound the night before. She had taken the bandage off after waking, so a thin red line was visible.  
"Holy cow. But that was-" His eyes widened, his brain was working overtime, curiosity rolling off him. He managed to reign it in. "That’s amazing!"  
"Yeah, it is handy." She let her shirt drop back down. "Steve?" She messed with her hair, becoming increasingly more anxious.  
Steve sat down on the bed and patted a spot beside him. Taebriel climbed up beside him, crossing her legs underneath her.   
"Erm, I was wondering when I can get out of here." Looking down at the floor, she missed the fleeting look of hurt on Steve's face as he thought of how to respond.  
"I don’t think that would be the wisest idea right now."   
"Why?" She asked, a slight tremor in her voice. She turned away from him as tears began to form in her eyes, she hated feeling trapped, no matter how nice they were keeping her prisoner.   
Steve took a moment, "The people who are after me, they're bad people. I don't know if you have heard of a group called Hydra. They know you're working with me, so they will have found out who you are. They knew where you worked. They know what you're capable off. If they got their hands on you- well they won’t. We won’t let them. But- until we get it sorted, you can stay here. I'm sorry." The look on his face was so apologetic, so full of shame and anger that when Taebriel looked at him, she couldn't stay mad, no matter how much she wanted to.  
"Okay." She replied mousily.  
"When you saved me, in the alley." Steve continued, moving his hands nervously. "It was Hydra who took you down. I think you were completely out. But I couldn't leave you with them, I had to get you back."  
"Hydra had me?"  
"Only for a few minutes, I promise. I caught up to them as soon as I found their tracks.  
Taebriel was shaking slightly, she knew it had been close. But to think of how close it was, chilled her to the bone. Steve moved forwards, sensing she needed comfort. She nuzzled forwards into Steve's open arms, where they had a quick but warm hug. Her shaking was subsiding, but the fear continued to roll off her.   
Her stomach rumbled, she hadn’t eaten since the day before and healing so quickly took a lot of energy from her.   
"I'm sorry." He whispered, "It’s my fault."  
"Steve. How on earth were you to know this would happen. I don’t blame you. If anything, it’s my fault. I kill- killed those men. It put a target on my back." She finished the sentence and before Steve could respond, she had leapt off the bed and moved to the other side of the room. Footsteps were coming closer to the room.  
"Steve." She warned.  
He tilted his head to the side before relaxing. "Don’t worry, its Sam."  
She nodded but stayed on the other side of the bed, so that Steve and the bed were between her and the new person. There was a soft knock on the door. "Hey Steve?"  
"Sam, come in." He turned to the almost crouching woman. "It's okay. You're safe." He tried to reassure her.   
She stood up straighter, taking deep breaths, trying her best to remain calm. Sam entered the room, smiled slightly at her before talking to Steve.  
"So, Jarvis has had to screen some people and keep them out, media has been subdued for now. Everything seems to be calming down. Anything I could help with?" Sam finished, with a slight nod.  
Steve's face softened, relaxing with the news.  
"No, thank you Sam." Steve responded before catching his eye, and motioned with his eyes to Taebriel. Steve turned slightly and beckoned the woman forwards, instead of moving into her space.   
"Sam, this is Taebriel. Taebriel, Sam."  
Sam stepped forward a pace and held out his hand, she skitted forwards and quickly and gently shook, with the lightest of pressure before jumping away.  
"Hey there." He greeted in a soft voice. "How you doing?"  
"I'm okay." She responded meekly.  
Sam narrowed his eyes, not believing her in the slightest and beginning to think up a thousand different ways he could start to help her.  
"Okay, well I’m going for a run. Just wanted to check in before I went out.  
Steve got up from his seated position and gave Sam a brief hug, before returning to his seat.   
"See you later."  
"Bye." Taebriel whispered. Steve heard it and smiled, although he tried to hide it.

"Did you want to meet everyone else? I've been keeping them back, they understand... well besides Tony. Try not to scratch him too bad. We kind of need him. He's just very curious. But they would all love to meet you."  
"They want to meet me?" She answered with such disbelief in her voice, it shocked Steve.  
"Yes, of course they do. And I know you need to eat."  
Taebriel thought it over, she was curious, but she didn’t want them to think of her badly. Her stomach snarled again, which made her decision for her. Food was more important.  
"Okay. But you'll stay with me?" She responded, wanting the strong dependability beside her. Plus, if things did go south, she knew he would be able to handle it.  
"I'll be right beside you, don't worry."  
Taebriel nodded and ran her hands through her long blonde hair, trying to make herself slightly presentable. She adjusted her clothes absentmindedly, thoughts firmly fixed on the task ahead. She drew herself tall and walked towards the door, Steve was right behind her and grabbed the door handle to open the door for her.   
"Thanks." She mumbled, before falling in behind Steve so that he could lead the way. It wasn't that she could hide behind him at a slight shift over, nope. Not at all. 

They entered the large kitchen, dining area. Steve wandered over to the coffee machine and started to pour a cup for each of them. Taebriel bit her tongue. She didn't particularly like coffee, the taste was too strong and bitter. But she didn't want to be rude, so she said nothing.   
"Sugar, cream?" Steve asked.  
"2 sugars and a little bit of cream please." Steve nodded and handed the completed drink to her, she cupped it in her hands cherishing the warmth.  
"Thanks Steve."  
"No problem. Its Clint’s turn to make breakfast, he makes a mean pancake. We're a bit early, he'll be down soon."  
"Are you sure he won’t mind making me some? I can cook or go and get somethi-" She stopped talking and took a sip of her coffee, her hands were shaking. She wasn't used to being with people. She was a solitary creature, never had to rely on anyone before, preferred being by herself. It made things easier.  
"It’s absolutely fine, besides he'll probably make too many. He always does now Thor’s away helping on Asgard."  
Steve directed her over to one of the stools that stood at the breakfast bar, she took the one closest to the wall and Steve took the one beside her. Just a few moments later and the doors opened once more, a groggy blonde man entered, barely noticing the couple sat at the counter. Upon reaching the coffee machine he immediately poured himself a cup and began drinking the hot liquid, he placed the now empty cup back on the counter. And as if he was only just realising there were other people in the room, jumped slightly, before seeing who they were and relaxing once more.  
"Steve." Clint said. "Sleep okay?"  
"Not too bad thanks. You okay?" Steve responded with a chuckle.  
"Better now." Clint said, having poured another cup which he held in his hands. Taebriel had shrunk behind Steve's back, peering round slowly.  
"Hey whiskers. Thanks for saving Cap." Clint said nonchalantly. "We owe you one."  
Taebriel’s face was frozen for a moment before she started to laugh, Steve turned slightly in shock. That’s not what he had expected to hear, but he smiled at the sound.  
"It was nothing." She finally managed to splutter out. Clint shrugged and began to move around the kitchen, getting out the ingredients and placing them on the counter.   
"So that’s Clint." Steve said, with fondness in his eyes. He was the right choice to introduce her too first. Thor’s presence would have spooked her, but Clint was the calmest of the lot and knew a thing or two about calming dangerous women when they were scared.  
Clint began to mix a large amount of batter, before pushing the bowl to Steve, who continued to stir so that he could set up the stove and get the pans ready.   
"Anything I can do to help?" Taebriel asked, watching the pair fall into their routine.  
"Sure." Clint answered, passing her a small knife, and some fruit to cut up. She focused on the task, only looking up when the first lot of batter hit the hot pan. As it cooked, Steve and Clint were talking to themselves, she listened in as Steve began to laugh.  
"Really." He chuckled. "Remember what happened last time. Tony had to get his bots to get them all down."  
Clint stuck his tongue out at Steve.  
"Whiskers, what do you think? Captain dumbass thinks that I can’t flip these pancakes." Clint asked, looking for support. Although she had a feeling that he would do it anyway.   
"Um. Well I say go for it. You've got this." She answered unsure, but with a small smile.  
"See she gets it. You’re my favourite, whiskers." Clint quipped to Steve, whilst giving a wink in the direction of Taebriel.  
"Oh dear. Now you've asked for it." Steve laughed stepping back from the archer as he got ready to flip.

Bruce walked into the kitchen a few minutes later to Taebriel laughing, clutching at her stool to make sure she didn’t fall over. Steve was on the floor, tears streaming from his eyes, right hand on the left hand side of his chest and Clint was stood with an amusing scowl on his face, a pancake resting on his head.   
"Not fair." He grumbled, crossing his arms like a toddler.  
Bruce walked in and helped Steve off the floor.   
"Let me guess, he tried to flip." Bruce asked with a grin, noticing several over pancakes stuck on the ceiling.  
"10 points to Ravenclaw." Taebriel answered before Steve could find his voice. Then her brain caught up, and she realised she hadn’t met him yet.  
"I'm Taebriel." She offered a hand to the man, Bruce took it and shook gently.   
"Bruce Banner, nice to meet you."  
"And you Doctor Banner." She replied. "I would offer you a pancake but feathers over here is too busy making a mess." She smiled, she didn’t know why she was so relaxed, but it was more than she had been able to do for years. It was shocking, but in the best possible way.  
"That’s okay. Clint come on, lets clean up before Tony gets down here." Bruce said pushing the stubborn man out of the way, where he began to make several fresh batches. After a few more minutes, all 4 people had good sized stacks, with plenty left over. They ate in a comfortable silence. Bruce continued to stack each of their plates when he noticed they were getting low.  
Clint had placed himself on the stool by the wall, so Taebriel was now sat between him and Steve. When the next person entered the room, no-one looked up as consumed with their food as they were.  
"Legolas! What have I told you about flipping the god damn pancakes." Tony Stark sauntered over, pointing to the marks on the ceiling that they had forgotten about. Immediately Taebriel froze, eating forgotten as the harsh atmosphere putting her on edge.  
"You weren't here. I forgot."  
"Forgot." Tony rolled his eyes and went over to the counter where Bruce had made his coffee and breakfast for him.  
"Hey cap. When's the beast coming out of her cave?" He said arrogantly, not noticing the small women slouching down between the two thickset men. "I mean she can't stay in there forever."  
"Tony." Steve warned, his eyes flashing.  
"What? She must face the world sometime, she made this mess. Freaks like that can’t just hide away and expect the world to pity them."  
Taebriel’s face paled as she shrank down into her seat, as Steve stood up, she put a hand on his back to get him to stop. She took a raspy breath before she stood up and walked straight over to Tony.  
"Thank you for the hospitality Mr Stark. I'll take my leave- You're right. I do have to face the world. And I don’t need your protection." She turned her back on him, skin prickling with rage and sadness.  
"Thank you all for a lovely breakfast." She said, her voice emotionless as she fought to control herself. She turned and fled out of the room, running down the corridor. Fading voices called after her, before turning onto Tony. As she turned a corner she tried to remember the way back to her room, but in her state she couldn’t. So, she continued to run, down several flights of stairs, away from the noise of people until she reached a cobbled balcony. It was outside, so she sat down, curled up in the smallest place she could see. The rage had left her, what he said was just what she had been thinking anyway, she was left with overwhelming sadness. She didn’t want to leave already, tears pricked at her eyes until she couldn’t hold them in any longer. They fell in broken streams down her face. At least the beast was silent. There was no danger here. She didn’t know how long she sat there for, but the sun was high in the sky before a woman with red hair walked over to her.  
The beast perked up slightly, it knew this woman was dangerous.  
"Hey, I'm Natasha. Don't pay any attention to Tony, he can be a bit of a dick to people he doesn’t know... and even when he does know you it can be very hit and miss." She slid down the wall beside Taebriel.  
"I think I need to go." Taebriel sniffled, she wiped her eyes quickly.  
"I don’t think that would be best. Steve wouldn't like it at all. He's protective of his people." She bumped against her shoulder in a friendly way. "Stay. Tony won't be much of a dick. He's had the whole team scold him, I wouldn't have to have been in his position." She winked.  
"He thinks I'm a monster. He's right." Taebriel shifted away slightly. He wouldn’t be the only person to think that, especially now that the whole world knew about her.  
"Nonsense. You're no more of a monster than Bruce or Clint. We've all done bad things, even Tony." She tried to reason. "Please stay. You'll be safe here. Tony just hasn’t slept in days, and he’s extra grouchy in the morning. I know it’s no excuse but give it a bit of time."  
"I'll stay for tonight, but I can’t stay. The longer I'm here, the more you're all in danger." She wrapped her arms around herself.  
"Okay. That’s something." Natasha thought for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot." Taebriel said, calmer now that she had a plan of action.  
"What causes you to change? Can you control it? Were you born this way?" She rushed, an apologetic smile on her face.  
"There’s a few things that can cause me to change- but nothing definitive. When I’m overwhelmed, scared, in danger or it can just take over when I’m injured or sleeping. I can control it to a certain extent but not completely, and not when I’m in animal form. As for the last one, I don’t think I should stay, sorry." Taebriel made herself stand and began to pace.   
Natasha watched with a focused intensity. "That’s absolutely fine, thank you. Would it be okay to let the others know what you have told me, just so we can help you feel calm and relaxed with us?"  
Taebriel nodded, "I'm sorry, this isn’t much of a first impression."   
"Don’t be ridiculous. Your first impression to us was saving Steve. We're kinda fond of the fossil."   
"Thank you." she said softly. The compassion most of the team had for her began to overwhelm her, she had just done the right thing.  
Natasha also stood, sensing the rising emotion that the woman was feeling. She tapped Taebriel’s arm, who stopped pacing, so Natasha pulled her forward into a comforting hug. Taebriel wrapped her arms around her waist and nestled into her shoulder. It helped that they were both essentially the same size.   
"Let’s get you back to your room."   
Taebriel nodded and stepped back, following Natasha through the tower, down different corridors, until they reached a new door. When she stepped inside, she gasped. There were sofas, beanbags, a small kitchen area. Lots of pictures upon the walls, several of them sketches. The room was light and airy, and smelt like apple pie and happiness. This was a place to relax in.  
"So, this is the communal area for this floor." Natasha explained. She walked across it to the room directly across from the door, there was another smaller corridor. Natasha opened the first door down the corridor. "And this is your room."  
"Nat. What-"  
"This is your room now, we want you to be comfortable. You're here, Steve is the one next door down the corridor a bit and Clint is across the hall. I'm down the corridor on the other side of the lounge room, same as Bruce."  
Taebriel smiled.   
"Come on, go in." Natasha laughed pushing her forwards. She tentatively pushed the door open and gasped, it was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. Light and airy, huge windows adorned a wall. Delicate paintings hung on the other walls, huge billowing blue silk curtains blew gently around their holders. There was so much space, and she could see extra rooms coming from hers. The large double bed central in the room, with a book shelf beside it.   
"Natasha."  
Nat chuckled gently at her shocked expression, before giving her a brief side hug.  
"It’s yours, for as long as you want."  
"Thank you." Taebriel said, her eyes still wide.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed that throughout the day, each member of the team had made it their duty to check in on Taebriel and get her joining in on whatever they were doing. Clint made her join in on some games in the common room, she annihilated him in all but 3 matches.  
Bruce had made lunch with her, his calm presence provided good company. They both had a thirst for knowledge and revelled in the intellectual conversation.  
Steve just sat with her, on the sofa in the common room whilst she read a book. He kept her company whilst drawing in a thick notebook.  
"Steve?"   
"Yeah." He said glancing up.  
"What are you drawing? Can I see?" She asked, intrigued.  
"Sure. It’s a work in progress though."  
She scooted over so she was next to him on the sofa and looked at the page. The skyline of the city filled the page, in simple black and white but that’s what made it even more sophisticated, it was in such perfect detail that it could have been a photograph.  
"That’s amazing! Work in progress, my ass. That's incredible."  
Steve looked bashfully down. "You're too kind. Thank you."  
"It’s the truth." She remained beside him, half watching him as he continued to sketch. The sound of the pencil moving across the page was soothing, until the book she was reading slid onto the floor her head fell onto Steve's shoulder. He smiled to himself, before putting the notebook and pencil down and reaching for the fallen book, he did so in small smooth movements, so she wouldn’t be disturbed. She must have been exhausted from the past couple of days, she had been scared but the courage she had shown with all the new things she faced had given Steve a new respect for the small woman.

Steve was steadily reading through the book, when he heard footsteps approaching. Tony. His shoulders tightened instinctively, frowning as the scientist entered the room.  
"What do you want Tony." Steve whispered harshly across the room.  
"Well I was going to apologise to beast girl, but I think I’ll pass." Tony replied, starting to bicker like a 5-year-old.   
"Don’t call her that." Steve snarled under his breath, twitching slightly but forcing himself to remain still as to not wake the sleeping woman.  
"Why? Don't try to deny it Rogers, she's dangerous."  
"Tony. We're all dangerous. Me especially." Steve's eyes flashed with rage. "Don't try me. She's a good person, and she has my protection."  
"You know what Rogers. Do what the hell you want. I don't care." Tony retorted, hiding the hurt in his eyes. Before briskly walking out of the room, grumbling under his breath.  
Steve exhaled deeply, he respected Tony. A lot. But there were times when he just wanted to hit some sense into the man. Family was tough, and Tony was that. NO matter how much they infuriated each other.  
Taebriel twitched in her sleep, a soft growl leaving her body as if she could feel the tension in the room. Her eyes snapped open, the golden amber of the creature, the cat’s eyes, flickered around looking for danger. Steve noticed the change immediately and began to talk soothingly in a calming voice.  
"Hey there, I'm sorry. Everything’s okay. You're both safe."  
The cat blinked its eyes slowly at the man in greeting, before a soft purr vibrated through the sofa. The eyes closed once more and resumed her sleep. More settled now that they knew there was no danger. Steve let go of the remaining tension in his body, as he started to plan ways to get Tony to accept the young woman.

When dinner time came, Natasha came to collect the pair. They travelled to the main kitchen together, asking about one another’s days. When they arrived, Bruce was setting the table. Immediately Steve jumped over to help, it amazed Taebriel how in sync everyone was with each other, they seemed to know the other persons movements before the person them self made it. Natasha took the space at the table and patted the chair next to her.  
"You can sit here if you want."   
Taebriel nodded with gratitude, she didn’t want to sit in anyone’s preferred seat. Clint seemed to appear out of nowhere and took the seat opposite Natasha.  
"Hey whiskers." He said, leaning backwards in his chair.  
"Hey feathers." Taebriel grinned back.  
Both heads of the table remained empty, as Steve helped serve.  
"So normally Bruce sits where you are, Thor opposite. Then Steve on your left at one head. And Tony down at the other." Natasha explained the arrangements.  
"What’s Thor doing at the moment?" Taebriel asked, curious as to when she would meet the God.   
"He's in Asgard at the moment. Since his father's exile, there's been a lot of attacks, trying to claim the throne."  
"Oh no!"   
"He should be back soon though, he's confident in that." Natasha answered.  
Just then she saw a figure enter the room, she narrowed her eyes in a small manner, but with Taebriel’s advanced senses she caught the movement. She turned to see who it was; already knowing the answer, only one person would elicit this reaction. Tony.   
He walked across the room slowly, eyes averted from the gazes of the others in the room. He was wringing his hands, in a rare show of nerves from the usually confident man. As Tony reached Taebriel, her heart started to pound faster, and she suppressed a tremor. Tony looked her in the eye. Everyone had stopped, and the room became silent. Steve was stood with his arms folded, ready to interject.  
"Taebriel. I wanted to apologise for my remarks this morning. I didn't mean what i said, and it was no reflection on you but on my own dickedness. I'm sorry for my actions, and of course you don't have to leave. You're more than welcome to stay." Tony said sincerely, shuffling his feet.  
Taebriel was stumped, she had no idea what to say. Pulling her chair back, she stood up and looked him in the eye.   
"It’s okay Tony. I forgive you." She answered before grabbing him for a hug. He patted her back awkwardly until she stepped away. Around them, conversation had continued, like nothing had happened, making it less awkward for the pair.   
"Dinner." Bruce called as everyone took their seats, he began to hand out plates full of steaming food to his friends. And when everyone was served and Bruce himself was sat down with his dinner, everyone began to tuck in. Plates and forks clinking against each other as the food was devoured by the hungry group.  
Steve finished first, then Clint, Taebriel, Natasha, Tony then Bruce. As the final cutlery was placed down, conversation resumed. Everyone was full and content, happy to be with people they trusted. Taebriel couldn’t help to feel a little like an outsider, but before she could start to feel down Steve asked her opinion on something and just like that she forgot that she had only just got here 2 days ago.  
...

Alarms began to blare around her!   
Taebriel snapped awake, but before she could determine what was happening the beast took control. Fur sprouted, spine folding in on itself, teeth and claws growing, long bushy tail swept the floor. The cheetah had appeared. She began to pace the room, nose to the floor, fur bristling. The moonlight hitting her pelt through the gaps in the curtain making her fur seem to glow. Barely a minute had passed before the alarms were extinguished and Steve knocked on the door before entering. He spotted the empty bed and the shredded cloth, before seeing the feline crouched a few lengths in front of him. He immediately froze.  
"Hey there, don't worry. We've just had a break in. I need you to come with me, I'll get you to a safe place do you understand?"  
The cat scratched its claws against the wooden floor as it stood upright. It flicked its ear backwards and sideways as it thought. It sat on his haunches.  
"Come on, we don't have much time." Steve said urgently.  
The cat blinked slowly at the man before standing and walking slowly over, fur still bristling with unease. It wasn't used to people. But this one had tried to help her when they were injured, and her human seemed to like him. She padded next to the man, who had relaxed once she began to walk with him. The cat could hear fighting down the corridor and it began to snarl. Men in black began to move steadily down the corridor, Steve froze.  
"Stay here." He said to the creature, bringing up his shield and moving in front of her. He spoke quickly over the radio. *Attack force on my position, need backup. They're after her. She's with me but she’s changed. *  
Steve began to swing, punch and kick at the attackers. There were too many. For every 2 he took down, it seemed there was 4 more who took their place. Suddenly he noticed a golden blur launch beside him, the cat began clawing at their legs, it's knife like claws shredding the uniform they were wearing. Steve jumped into action and ensured he remained beside the cat. He just hoped she wouldn’t turn on him. Steve watched as she leapt towards a man, crunching his jugular with its powerful teeth. They were pushing through the force trying to get to the door at the other end of the corridor.  
Thwack.  
A purple arrow appeared in the nearest enemy, bringing him to his knees, an easy target for Steve's shield. Clint appeared at Steve's side.   
"You okay Cap?" He asked, shooting arrow after arrow into the throng.   
"Yeah. Anyone else on the way?"  
"Tony, he just wanted to get rid of the distraction team."   
Steve grunted with the effort of knocking 3 men back. The cat remained in front of him, it seemed to be clearing a path for them. Guns seemed to keep missing the fast cat, but as he watched several men jumped towards her. She snarled and fought strongly, slicing, rolling through legs before jumping on the attackers back and digging her claws firmly in. The men yelled with pain and began to run back to the wall. He thrust backwards into the wall, the cat still was slicing his back, but as it hit the wall, its grip was loosened, and it began to fall. Steve sped forwards with a snarl, smacking the men in the face with the shield. Blood spurted out his face, and he fell with a thud to the floor.  
Tony zoomed over his head and began to blast the remaining, much diminished, group. Whereas Cap leant down by the cat, who was led on the floor, blood covering its majestic pelt. As he leant the cat stopped snarling as it recognised who it was and tried to struggle up to its paws. It lost its footing and slipped back down to the floor. Eyes began to close.   
"Shit." Steve swore.   
He scooped the cat up in his arms, its tail tip still dragging on the floor as he arranged the shield to protect the cat and began to run down the corridor. Clint was right beside him, and as Tony finished off the remainder of the group, went on Steve's other side so they had protection for him and the cat. Clint began to get tired from the speed they were keeping, Tony was using his suit to keep at the same speed as Steve. But after a further minute they had reached the medical bay.  
"Tony, go check that we are secure. Clint, find Bruce. And then go get Sam and Natasha, update them then come back here."  
"Okay."  
"Yes Cap."   
The two men followed the Captain's instructions without question and both quickly departed to get their tasks done. Steve placed the animal gently on the examination table and began to check it over. Its fur lay flat, matted and wet with blood. Both its own and the enemies. It lay on its side, head limp on the counter.  
"Come on. You have to be okay." Steve worried. Pressing gauze on the worst of the wounds and applying pressure.   
Bruce ran into the room, "What have we got?" He asked, assessing the status of the patient quickly.   
"A few deep wounds, I think a pretty hefty concussion."  
"Okay, keep that gauze there. Even if you think its stopped." Bruce said, fetching some equipment from the various cupboards.  
Steve nodded and remained still, holding it in place. So, when Bruce came over, and shifted him to the side, he had some stitches available and quickly but very neatly sewed up the wound.   
"Okay that’s one down." Bruce said, his calm presence helping keep Steve calm.

*Fuzzy, white spots filled the animals mind. She kept moving to the surface, but then drifting back into the darkness. She could feel a tugging at her skin but had no energy to get it to stop. Just managing to flick her tail to get the motion to stop. *

"Bruce, why is she not waking?" Steve asked as he finished the last stitch. The only movement from the cat was a small twitch at the bottom of the tail.   
"She has lost a lot of blood, and you said she hit her head pretty hard." Bruce answered, "Just give it a bit of time, I've given her an adrenaline shot so that should start to rouse her."  
Clint had returned, he looked exhausted. "How is she?" He asked.  
"We don’t know now. I've done all I can do for now. We just have to wait till she wakes up." Bruce said, starting to get anxious.  
"Okay."   
Cint noticed the bowl, which Bruce had been putting the bullets retrieved from her body. He picked up one of these bullets.  
"Steve! Look at this" He called urgently.  
Steve immediately came to his side and looked at the bullet.  
"What is that." He said.  
The bullet, although it appeared normal at the first glance, was not like anything they had ever seen before. It seemed to have contained some type of chemical, which had been injected into her bloodstream.  
"I have no idea. Bruce?" Clint said, "But it could be why she isn’t waking."  
"I think you're right. Clint could you get Tony." Bruce asked, without waiting to respond Clint had ran off.   
"What do we do?" Steve said.  
"Well I can probably get a trace of the medicine off of this bullet, ideally we need a full one, so I can run some tests and find an antidote."   
"Okay. I'll get some now." Steve replied, not wanting to leave but understanding the importance. He sped out of the room, to the corridor where they had been fighting. The bodies had already been removed, Tony's team were very efficient, but the guns and bullets remained. Steve scooped up a handful, before returning the way he came. Sam managed to catch him, before he got to the med bay. He was limping and covered in scratches but seemed okay.  
"Sam. You okay?" Steve asked, worried for his friend.   
"Yeah, I’m fine. How is she?" Sam asked, knowing he wanted to get back.  
"Bullets contained some type of neurotoxin, virus. I don’t know. Bruce and Tony are looking into it."  
Sam clasped Steve’s arm in comfort.   
"She'll be okay, she's stronger than you think." Sam said, "Now go. I know you want to be with them."  
"Thanks Sam. Take it easy, make sure you get that leg checked over." Steve quickly said, moving away.  
...  
"Okay this is tricky. We don’t have much time. It's poisoning her cells." Tony said, after a brief discussion with Bruce and quick examination of Taebriel’s blood.  
"What do you think?" Bruce asked.  
"Well we need to find an antidote, or something to stabilise her at the very least." Tony answered, beginning to pace across the room. Mind whirling. Then he stopped, mid-step. Turned and looked straight at Steve.   
"Cap. You have a healing factor, right? And you're closer than any of us to her with senses and strength, agility and such."  
"What do you need?" Steve asked, instantly.  
"Blood."  
Steve nodded and began to run his sleeve up his arm. Tony placed the tourniquet around Steve's arm and tightened it. Luckily from the amount of times that   
Steve had gotten injured on missions, they had been able to make a thicker type of needle that was able to pierce Steve's thicker skin easily. Once a few vials had been filled, Tony released the pressure and made Steve hold a cotton pad on it until it stopped bleeding.   
Tony took his blood and filled a pipette with a couple of drops and placed it with Taebriel’s blood together in a round dish. He allowed the mixture to mix before getting a sample and placing it on a slide, finally looking at it under the microscope.   
"Well?" Steve asked, starting to become impatient.   
"One second." Tony answered. "It’s doing something."  
They all waited in baited silence as Tony adjusted the microscope settings.  
"Fuck. Cap! It’s working. It’s starting to destroy the virus and seems to be leaving the original tissue alone." Tony said, grinning.  
"Great! Now what?" Steve said, finally allowing a glimmer of hope to cross his mind.   
"Well I reckon a pint of blood, transfused straight to her. It should give her enough strength to fight back until we can find a solid cure."  
"Okay. Let’s do it."   
Steve pulled a chair next to the unconscious animal and held out his other hand. Bruce got to work, arranging the tubes and needles. Fairly quickly the blood was travelling down the tubes and into the creature.

*Her senses were becoming sharper. A soft hiss left her throat. Her strength was beginning to return, filling her body. Her eyes snapped open, ears moving around. The room smelt sterile and the equipment made her nose sting.   
No! Not again. She thought. Her hackles rising. The hiss turned into a snarl. There were 4 people in the room. They would be easy to take down. *

"Um Steve." Tony called towards Steve, who had curled up in a chair to grab some sleep. Immediately the soldier’s eyes opened. The cat was stood on the table, snarling, fur fluffed out. He jumped out of the chair and stood between Tony and the cat, who was whom it was focused on. It was a hairs breath away from attacking.  
"Easy there. You're okay." He said, hands held out in front of him. He stepped forwards slowly and let the creature sniff his hand. The warm breath of its nose tickling his hand. As she recognised him, she pushed her head into his hand and purred, closing her eyes as he scratched between her ears.  
She pulled away and stumbled/fell onto the floor, Steve sat down on the floor and watched as she walked over to Tony and sniffed at him. The man was frozen, trying not to seem afraid. The cat could smell that he was anyway. But she padded away and did the same for Bruce and Clint. She even allowed Clint to smooth her back.  
"Hey whiskers. Glad to see you up." he said quietly.  
The cat padded unsteadily back to Steve, where it lay beside him. It curled up and wrapped its tail over its nose, soon after it fell back to sleep with Steve's arm on her back.

"Geez Cap. It’s a good thing the cat likes you." Tony said, relaxing and finally moving from his spot.   
"She'll get to know you too. Just have to be calm and non-threatening. She won't hurt us." He said, absentmindedly smoothing her patterned fur. "Would someone mind getting me a hoodie please?"  
"Cold Cap? I can turn up the heating." Bruce responded.  
"No, it’s for when she changes back. She's going to be sore. And she'll want some cover."  
"I got it." Tony answered. "I need to go check security. This can never happen again."  
"Thanks Tony."  
...  
When Taebriel finally reawoke, she was still curled on the floor of the med room. Someone had placed a large blue hoodie over her, it covered her almost completely. As her stormy blue eyes began to focus, she noticed Steve slumped beside her; gently breathing with his head resting uncomfortably on his chest. She nudged him with her elbow and with a slight jerk he awoke.  
"Hey." Steve greeted, yawning.  
"Hi." She rasped, her voice croaky and sore. She began to move, Steve averted his gaze as she pulled the hoodie around herself, she gasped as her wound ailed her. She shifted closer to Steve.  
"What happened?"   
"We had a break in. I came to get you, you'd already changed. As we were trying to get to safety, we ran into a trap. We managed to escape but they seem to have a weapon against you. It’s this virus thing that they put in the bullets so when they shot you, it was injected into your bloodstream. It was bad for a while." Taebriel rested her head against his shoulder.  
"We had to give you a blood transfusion. It hasn’t been completely stopped but it's helping until Bruce and Tony can find a cure."   
She nodded. "Thank you." She said quietly, her head was throbbing. Everything was stiff and sore. She hadn’t felt this way in a long time.   
"Taebriel, I'm sorry. I said this would be a safe place but-"   
"Shhh. Don't care. Not your fault." She interrupted, her forehead scrunched up in pain.  
"Even so-"   
"Shut up... Please. Headache." She snapped.  
Immediately Steve quietened. She whispered a quick apology to him, not wanting to hurt his feelings.  
"Come on, let’s get you to bed." He spoke in a barely hearable voice.  
She nodded slowly. But as he started to move, she let out a small whine. Without another word, Steve scooped her up so that she was resting against his chest. He was glad Tony had chosen one of his biggest hoodies so that she remained covered even though he was carrying her. She relaxed against him as she listened to his steady heart beating. As they reached her room, he opened the door and moved cautiously around so that he could close the door behind him.   
He pulled back the duvet and placed her carefully on the bed, but as he was about to move away and leave, she grabbed his shirt and tugged gently.  
"Stay, please." She asked, knowing he was almost as exhausted as she was.   
"Okay, for a little while." He answered, too tired to argue with her. He removed his shoes before climbing in beside her, she nestled against him, he was always so warm. He wrapped an arm around her and arranged the duvet over them both. In almost synchronisation they yawned, and their eyes closed. Sleep followed immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Taebriel was having a nightmare. She began to writhe and squirm, caught up in the duvet, she began to scream. Steve leapt up out of the bed, his mind groggy but quickly focusing, his own mind panicking. He saw her thrashing about and without thinking began to grab at the sheets to pull them off her. He didn’t notice the claws. So, he couldn’t have avoided them. He noticed the movement but ignored it. Until it hurt. Blood began to fall. He still ignored it and managed to get the covers off her. After he had done that, he stood back, waiting for her to calm down. Steve looked down at his ripped shirt and the blood stain that was steadily growing. He ripped the shirt off him, and into strips of fabric which he used to tie around his torso. He grabbed the hoodie, she had used the other day and zipped it up, luckily it was a black one.

Finally, she awoke, she was dazed and confused, slowly recognising where she was and that she was safe. She sat up and looked around, seeing the blood she began to look frantically for Steve, who had disappeared into the bathroom, to wipe the blood off his hands.   
"Steve." Her voice wavered. She climbed out of the bed, and looked around the other side of the bed, horrified to what she may find. There was nothing there.   
"Steve?" She called again louder.  
"Hey, just a second." He called back. Taebriel sighed with relief, he was okay. "I'm sorry." She said before he returned, not able to face him.  
He walked out of the room, drying his hands on a fluffy white towel.   
"What about?" He asked, confused.  
"The nightmare."   
"Don't worry about it. We all have them."   
"Still I’m sorry. I thought I had better control of them."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve asked, making small movements over to her. Trying not to show the pain and discomfort he was in.   
She exhaled and inhaled deeply. She froze. She smelt the air. Blood. Fresh.   
"Steve. Why can I smell fresh blood?"  
His eyes widened slightly, mind ticking away.  
"Oh, you caught your stitches. It must have seeped open. I'll go and fetch Bruce." He began to turn away, her head tilted to the side as she listened. HIs heart rate had increased.  
"Steve, please don't lie to me."   
He flinched slightly at her sad tone.   
"It’s nothing, I promise. I just wasn’t paying attention and you caught me with a claw." He watched as her face dropped.  
"I'm sorry." She moved over to him. "Show me, please."  
Steve began to unzip his hoodie slowly, praying that the wound hadn’t seeped through the cloth. There was a slight red tint on the under bandage, but he had tied it tight enough that it was holding it together. Taebriel's face fell, she stepped backwards and seemed to shrink in on herself.  
"I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I-" She continued to walk back, until she hit the edge of her bed. Steve followed her forwards, and when she sat he knelt down in front of her. He had zipped the hoodie back up and took her hand.  
"Look Taebriel, its nothing. I don’t care. It was an accident. I don't blame you." He said earnestly, trying to make her understand. His blue eyes shone with honesty, trying to get her to believe him.   
"I ju-" Taebriel thought to herself for a moment. "Steve. I have something to tell you. Please try not to hate me. I ju- I don't want to lie to you, any of you. Can we get everyone. I think it would be for the best if I told you all."   
Steve's brows had furrowed together, his honest look changed to one of concern.  
"Sure. I'll get them now." He left the room and spoke to someone outside the door before returning quickly. "They're going to meet us in the dining room."   
She nodded, fetching some clothes to throw on. Her heart hammering, palms sweating. "Taebriel. Ears." Steve mentioned, seeing the fluffy tufts of yellow and brown of the cheetah's ear.  
She took a moment to breathe and after some minutes, the ears disappeared. After she returned, dressed and slightly more presentable, although she was still stiff and sore, they began to walk to the kitchen. Everyone else was awake and sat at the table in their normal positions. Bruce was wide awake, in a lab coat. Tasha was sat beside wrapped in a blanket. Clint was sleepily holding a cup of coffee in his hands, still in his pyjamas.   
"Hey whiskers, you gave us a scare back there." Clint mumbled, half yawning.  
"Thanks feathers, won't do it again I hope." Taebriel replied, forcing herself to smile even though her stomach was in knots and she felt like she was going to be sick.  
"What’s this about?" Tony asked, still in the clothes he had been wearing yesterday. He didn't look like he had slept.   
"Sorry to bother you all so late. Or early." She said, unsure of how much time had passed. "I um." She looked at Steve for support, he had taken his seat and was listening intently, before she continued she also sat. She knew if she didn’t then she would be pacing, and that wouldn’t help the mood at all.  
"I have something I need to tell you. I haven't been lying to you, per say. But after the events of yesterday i feel like you have to know." She took a deep breath, no-one had interrupted her. Just watching with the intensity of a thousand suns. 

"I'm not just a cafe worker. My past is dark, but I hope you won’t judge or hate me once you hear my tale. I was born as part of a project, I didn’t know what it was for until I was older. They group that raised me, tortured me, tried to make me stronger, faster, better than any human had any right to be. They injected us with a variety of different serums and cocktails. Many of the other people died or got so ill we never saw them again. And on my 8th birthday, I changed for the first time. They had found the key. The other people in my group were injected with the same variety and only 4 others also changed. For some reason it wouldn’t work on anyone else.  
There was me, with the cheetah counterpart.  
A timid girl also changed, she became a wolf with two different coloured eyes. She used to be my best friend. Her name was Sienna.   
Then a small red-haired boy, Simon, he had a bloodhound counterpart.  
Rhia was a snow leopard, she was in-dependant. We were friends but never close.   
Then there was Rhaegar, he was the worst of us all. He was a pure black wolf, triple the size of me when I’m in my other form. He was ruthless. But Sienna was his sister and she had to follow him.  
They trained us to fight, infiltrate and destroy. We worked as a team. Often Simon was used to track and infiltrate, he was the subtlest of us all. Was able to blend into the background. Rhia was used as a spy and was good for getting information out of people. She was unstoppable.  
I was used to destroy and gather information, I was fast and often got in and out before anyone could notice me. And when they did, they didn’t live long to tell the tale." Her face darkened, memories flooding her mind.  
"We stayed this way for years, it was all we knew. We were as close as a family, we didn’t know better. It was just mission after mission, I don’t know how many we completed. But we never failed. It was this way until he came. They brought us a specialist, he was deadly. He trained us in new and old fighting manoeuvres, but there was something about him. He seemed even more lost than we were. He had a metal arm, but they only referred to him as the asset. We spent a lot of time together, and he was the one that helped me to escape. I was 17, we had moved onto a new base. He came to fetch me, he took me to a safe place far from the building and gave me instructions on how to stay hidden, how to avoid detection. But he went back, he said he had to destroy the formula so that no-one else could ever be made. I never saw him again. For 5 years I managed to avoid being seen, got a simple job. Managed to survive. Until I saw them, coming after Steve. I had to help him. But it’s made him and all of you into a target. They know I’m with you. I'm sorry. I'll leave immediately if you want. I don't want any trouble." Taebriel looked down at the table, not wanting to look up and see the hatred in their eyes.  
She heard footsteps coming towards her, but remained focused on the table, tears starting to build in her eyes. Clint bent down beside her chair and put his hands on her knees, he made her look up at him.  
"Look, thank you for telling us. We all have had shitty life stories. If you knew what me and Tasha have been through, well it seems like you out of any of them would know what it’s been like. Come here whiskers." Clint moved up and held her as she started to cry. He pulled her onto his lap, and she burrowed her face in his shirt.   
Steve looked at Natasha, his face wide with shock. He was stunned, and even Natasha looked shocked. They seemed to be having an entire conversation with just the expression in their eyes.  
Tony was also frozen, processing all what he had heard. Making plans to increase security, run checks on people, and how to find the people that had hurt her.   
Clint was rubbing her back, soothingly humming as she began to calm down. "Don’t worry, you're safe here. You aren't going anywhere. Right guys?" Clint said, glaring at the still frozen group.  
Tony was the first to respond, "Of course, this is your home now. If you want, we can be your new family. And if not, we will help you in whatever way we can."   
That seemed to rouse the other two. "We're here for you." Bruce said, leaning forwards.  
"You're not going anywhere?" Natasha said.  
"Don’t worry. You have a place with us, you know that." Steve said finally. His overprotective instincts kicking in.   
"Thank you all. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I was just scared. I’ve been hiding- its been such a long time. Just-" She finally said, looking up. Her tear streaked face pale. Again, Tony was the first one to stand and came over to her to give her a hug. He mumbled a few comforting words, before returning to his seat.  
"Okay Cap. What do we do?" Tony said, trying to get a plan. Everyone would feel better when they had something to focus on.   
This seemed to snap Cap out of his trance.   
"Okay, well. Safety, Tony you need to go over upgrade. Hire a team, maybe talk to shield."  
"No shield." Tony said quickly.  
"Okay. Natasha, Clint. Your mission is finding information, tracking the groups and other people. You know the different databases and government sites, get Jarvis to help. Bruce, how are we looking on that cure? I know you were close."   
"It’s just stabilising but I think this could be the one." Bruce replied confidently.   
"Bruce." Taebriel interrupted. He looked at her. "Would you mind having a look at Steve."  
"What’s up?" He turned back to Steve.   
"Nothing-" Steve began to lie.  
"I was having a nightmare and my claws sliced him." Her voice answered, rising above his lie.   
"Yeah I’ll make sure I check it over." Bruce said, well aware of Steve's tendency to ignore or lie about his injuries.   
"Thank you."   
Clint tightened his grip on her in a hug, he could sense her anger with herself. He rest his chin on her shoulder, listening to Steve giving more orders.   
"Right. After all that, I need food." Clint said, stifling a yawn.  
"Food. Please." Tony said. "Jarvis, could you order some for us and get it delivered as soon as possible."   
*Of course, sir. * The voice seemed to come from all around.  
"Who’s that?" Taebriel whispered to Clint.  
"It’s Jarvis, Tony's AI. We've been trying to keep you away from him for now. He freaks people out sometimes."  
"Ah okay, well I think I’ll be okay to meet him."  
"Okay, I'll let him know after breakfast." Clint said, from his position on her shoulder.   
"Thank you feathers."  
"Its fine whiskers."  
...  
"Steve. Are you okay?" Bruce asked, cleaning the wounds. The 4 scratches along his torso red and inflamed.   
"Fine."  
"I don’t believe you. You were spooked this morning when she said something about the man with the metal arm." Bruce said, dabbing at the wound. They would need stitches, but the wounds kept oozing, so he was trying to get them as clean as possible.  
"Fine. Its Bucky. My best friend back in my time. We did everything together, but then during the war he got captured by Hydra and had a weaker attempt at Dr Erskine’s serum injected into him. He fell from a train during a mission and I thought he was lost. But Natasha recognised him, she had faced him. He’s been known to be called The Winter Soldier, The asset. He’s known for having a metal arm and being unstoppable."   
"Oh Steve, I'm sorry."   
"So yeah I was spooked. This is the freshest lead we have had for months. Sam’s looking into leads at the moment, that’s why he wasn’t here today." Steve said, fists clenching.  
"Could we get on with it, please. I have a lot to sort out."   
"Of course. But after breakfast please." The doctor played with his glasses before starting the small stitches.   
"Okay. Thanks Bruce."  
...  
They had moved into the common room, sat on the various sofas whilst waiting for their food to arrive. Taebriel was sat between Clint and Natasha, she had he head resting on Clint’s shoulder, whilst Natasha covered the 3 of them with her blanket. Tony had taken the armchair and had crossed his legs underneath him.  
"So Taebriel. I was wondering, can you fight as well as a human as you can as a cat?" Tony asked.  
Natasha looked interested.  
"Yes, but it’s easier when I change. I can’t really train or spar, there’s always the risk ill change midstride and hurt someone."   
"Hmm okay. What about training in cat form?"   
"Well we did back when- but that was against the other animals. Never against humans."   
"Would you be opposed to trying? Either human or cat form?"   
"I would need to think about it. I don’t know if the cat would stop."   
"She might if you were with Steve."  
"I don’t want to fight Steve. I've hurt him enough."   
"Okay, but say you were fighting me. And it got to the stage where she wouldn’t stop. Would she stop if Steve got in between us?"  
"I don’t know."  
"Because she stopped when you woke up, she was getting ready to attack me, Clint and Bruce but when Steve got in front of me she calmed down."   
"Tony please can we not keep talking about this. I hate that I have or could have hurt any one of you."   
"Okay, but think about it?" He asked, his mind growing increasingly more curious.  
"I will." She promised.   
*Sir, breakfast has arrived. I'll send it up. *  
"Thanks J. Could you let Bruce and Steve know please."   
*Of course. *  
...  
Steve and Bruce entered the room, to where everyone had begun to hand out the breakfast food. The 2 assassins and Taebriel were still wrapped cosily on the sofa so Tony had passed them the food, so they didn’t have to move.  
"Hey Steve." Taebriel said.  
"Hey. Told you, I’m all okay. Right doc." Steve smiled back at the woman hidden between Clint and Natasha.  
"He's going to be fine." Bruce said. Accepting the food from Tony, he took a space on the other sofa and began to eat hungrily, as though he couldn’t remember when he had eaten last.

After breakfast had finished, everyone moved off to continue with the tasks that Steve had set them. Which meant that Taebriel was alone, for the first time since reaching the tower.   
"Excuse me Mr Jarvis?" Taebriel called.  
*Yes Miss Taebriel? May I add, glad to meet your acquaintance at last. *   
"And yours. I was wondering, may I use a computer to do some shopping?"  
*Of course, I can get someone to bring you a laptop for you. *   
"Thank you, that would be great." Taebriel said, smiling. She wanted some new clothes, she had gotten through so many over the past week and she didn’t want to have to keep borrowing them.   
*They're on their way up. If you would like, I could add you to Mr Starks clothing account? The others have free rein on there, and I can ensure he wouldn’t mind. *  
"Oh no, I don’t want to be any more bother."   
*It’s no bother, I've already done it for you. *   
"Thanks Mr Jarvis. You're awesome."   
*Most welcome Ma’am. * Jarvis replied, she could hear a happy satisfaction in his voice.   
...  
She spent a couple of hours browsing the clothes catalogue and with Jarvis' help had ordered almost an entire new wardrobe for herself. It was something to distract her. If she was by herself she would have left town at this point. There were many times when she was happy with the few things she had gotten but the AI kept encouraging her and so her list kept growing. She put the laptop safely away in her room, before grabbing a new book from her shelf. She went into the common room and curled up with the blanket Natasha had left from the morning. It was nearing mid-afternoon when she began to start yawning, the emotional exhaustion of the day finally taking its toll and she slid down the sofa so that she was led and napped.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Cat lady!" Thor’s voice boomed.   
Taebriel jerked away, a new person with that much volume startled her and without hesitation the cat appeared. Tail lashing, a dangerous gleam in its eyes.  
"Woah." Thor said, as the cat leapt at him. He managed to cover his face as the cat bowled him over.   
"Captain!" Thor yelled.  
The cat hissed and began to scratch using its back legs to get the more sensitive parts of his anatomy. As Thor pushed it away, it span around and leapt back onto him. Putting its bodyweight onto his chest to keep him down.  
"Man of Iron!" "Captain! I require assistance!"   
He was still hiding his face from the cat's attack, when Steve barrelled down the corridor into the common room where he saw Thor pinned to the ground; the angry cat on top of him.   
"Crap. Thor play dead!" Steve called over. He began to walk closer to the pair, Thor had frozen onto the ground and stopped writhing. The cat was still clawing at the man, but as it scented the air it noticed the extra scent of Steve and stopped to watch as he came closer.  
"Come on, get off him. He’s a friendly."   
The cat swished her tail once more before stepping off the man, like he wasn’t worth her time and padded around the room to the armchair where Tony liked to sit. She jumped up and lay in it, watching the men gather their wits.   
Steve helped Thor up off the floor and brushed him down. Luckily, he hadn't been badly injured, just a couple of small scratches on his arms. His leather outfit had stopped the claws from shredding his stomach.   
"Thor, welcome back." Steve said, starting to chuckle. "Why on earth would you wake her."   
"I did not see that she was in slumber." Thor answered, watching the cat with appreciation. "She is a mighty warrior."  
Steve noticed the blanket and book on the floor and realised Thor wouldn’t have seen them as he came into the room.   
"Please be more careful next time, I won’t be around all the time."  
"Alas, I shall not be making this mistake again."  
The cat was still watching, flicking its tail on the edge of the chair. She jumped down impatiently and padded over to Steve. She jumped up on her back legs and rested her forelegs against him. She let out a small growl, he lifted his arm and began to smoothe her head and back.  
"What’s wrong?" He asked.   
She placed all 4 paws back on the floor and circled him. Steve was concerned, he had never seen her act like this. He tried to move towards the door, but she growled and swiped with sheathed paws at his leg.   
"You want me to stay?"  
"Captain, I think you worried the cat when you said you wouldn’t be around all the time." Thor said, interpreting the animal’s movements.  
The cat stopped its circling and sat by Thor's feet. She allowed Thor to pet her and allowed a small purr of thanks.  
"It seems you're right." Steve answered. "Don't worry I don’t intend to leave anytime soon. I just meant I could be training, you understand." Steve leant down to look the cat in the eye. The cheetah blinked in answer and moved towards Taebriel's door. It looked back expectantly. Thor opened the door for the creature, and it leapt into the bed.   
"She seems to like you." Steve said as Thor closed the door behind her.  
"I like animals, I was especially fond of snakes as a child. Slepinir was above average in intelligence, so I quickly learnt what he wanted." Thor answered.  
"How long are you back for?"  
"The foreseeable future, I have left Asgard in capable hands. Heimdall oversees keeping order, and if he needs me for anything he can send someone."  
"Good. It’s nice to have you back."   
"Thank you, Captain. Good to be upon Midgard once more." Thor replied, clapping Steve on the back.  
...  
Jarvis slowly raised the lighting in Taebriel’s bedroom, until the young woman woke.  
"What’s 'appening?" She groggily said, not seeing anyone in the room.  
*Just me Miss. The others thought it would be for the best if you joined them for dinner*  
"Okay. Thanks J."   
Taebriel fetched a large baggy top and pulled on some tracksuit bottoms, she went down to the dining room. Having slept, she felt a lot better and managed to remember the way through the couple of times she had been that way.  
Clint was walking down the adjoining corridor and waited for her to catch up.  
"Hey whiskers."  
"Hey. You look tired, what have you been doing today?" Taebriel noticed.  
"Not much, Nat had me on paperwork duty today. It was exhausting, I don’t know why she needed me. She’s much better at it then I am."  
"But you notice the little details everyone else miss." She answered, punching him in the arm.  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Clint fussed.  
They reached the dining room together and as they entered, Taebriel froze grabbing Clint’s arm.   
“I think I attacked someone earlier.” She said, having some flashbacks to earlier in the day.  
“Its okay. It was Thor. He startled you when you were sleeping. But nothing happened, don’t worry about it.” He reassured, leading her into the room. Everyone was sat at the table, including Sam and Thor. Thor’s face beamed when he saw who entered and a gleam shone in his eyes.  
“Lady Taebriel!” He called loudly.  
“Indoor voice Thor.” Steve said, as Thor’s booming voice battered their ears.  
“Apologise Captain.”   
Thor stood and walked over to the small women, he towered over her but seemed to be making a conscious effort to seem smaller than his large frame would allow.   
“I wanted to apologise for disturbing your slumber. I was excited to meet the newest member of the team and may have gotten carried away.” Thor said, blue eyes sparkling with kindness.  
“That’s okay, I’m sorry if I hurt you at all.”  
“Nay, not a scratch. You’re a formidable warrior Lady Taebriel and I look forward to the day we can fight side by side in battle.” Thor finished, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
“Um, thanks Thor. It’s good to meet you at last.” She answered, taking the empty seat between Bruce and Sam.  
“Hey Taebriel, the cure is ready if you wanted to come down after dinner and we have finished eating.”   
“Yes, I will do. Thank you so much Bruce, I really appreciate it.” She said, her heart swelling with admiration for the scientist, her friend. The group started to pass around bowls of steaming food down the table.   
“Its nothing.” Bruce replied, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. He was exhausted, he had been up for over a day and a half, since the battle trying to create the cure for their new friend. It was worth it, he would have done it for either one of his team. Even so, he was much looking forward to relaxing tonight in his bed.   
All around the table conversation was flowing. Steve was asking Thor about the affairs on Asgard and suggesting strategy techniques. Sam and Natasha were talking about his researching mission, and the different paths that they had left to look down. Bruce and Tony were thinking about suit improvements for the different Avengers and the scientific aspects they could use to further the improvements. Clint leaned over the table and winked at Taebriel, smiling. She just sat at the table, thinking about how much her life had changed; she was content and had never felt safer than with the people sat around the table. Listening into each conversation around the table, she interjected with relevant points into each topic.   
She was intrigued by what was happening on Asgard at the moment and Thor was more than happy to fill her in. He explained how members of the other realms believed that Asgard had been left weak, with Frigga dead and Odin banished and so they had tried to take this opportunity to seize the throne of Asgard for themselves. She continued to listen as Thor described Asgard, weaving tales of the different places in the castle, the great halls where feasts were held, the rainbow bridge and the magical colours that shone and shimmered as you travelled down it. He described Heimdall’s watching room, where the stars gleamed seeing everything in the cosmos. Until finally he began to describe the places that he had discovered as a child, playing upon the streets and the multitude of hiding places they had found.   
A name was mentioned several times through out his tales, Loki. A flicker of recognition went through her mind as she remembered the battle of New York and that he had had something to do with it.  
“Thor? Where is Loki now?” Taebriel asked. She saw as a hurt look cast a shadow on his face, it had been the only time where he had seen him look anything other than a beaming Labrador usually so full of happiness and excitement. She immediately wanted to back track and stop the man from ever feeling sad ever again.  
“That is a very long story Lady Taebriel. One I think for another night.” Thor answered, smiling sadly at the inquisitive young woman.   
“Of course. I’m sorry.” She responded, feeling the man’s despair as strongly as if it were her own.   
As dinner had long been eaten, she stood and began to gather plates and dishes into piles, so she could move them into the kitchen. Steve also stood and began to help her.  
“Thanks.” She mumbles, balancing several stacks on her arms. They quickly moved all the dishes   
into the kitchen and began to stack them into the dishwasher.  
Steve was stood beside her and his mood seemed off, it was the first time that they had been alone since the morning when she had hurt him. He was radiating a nervous sort of energy, it was making her anxious.   
“Steve. Are you okay?” She asked as she stopped and stood beside him, forcing herself to remain still. Steve seemed to make himself smile and relax.  
“Yeah, I’m okay. Just tired.”   
“Steve. Please.” Taebriel whined. “If its to do with this morning, I am so sorry. It will never happen again.”   
Her heart was hammering, she didn’t know what she had done wrong. She wouldn’t be able to bear it if she didn’t have his friendship.   
“Hey.” He said soothingly, he walked over to her and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms under his and held on to his back, nestling in against him. His heart was thumping faster than normal but his warmth was much appreciated.  
“Its not about this morning, promise.” He mumbled into her blonde hair.   
“Then what is it?” She asked, her voice growing more desperate. “Is it something I’ve done?”  
“Taebriel. You said- a man with a metal arm helped you to escape the base. “   
“Yes?” She said, leaning back. She was curious about this sudden train of thought. Steve looked green as if he were about to be sick.  
“Describe him.” He said simply.  
“Why?” She started to ask.  
“Please.” His voice cracked on the word.   
“Um- okay. Well it was a few years ago now. He had long raven black hair, he looked a bit on the thin side on his face but was extremely well muscled. The metal arm seemed to be a part of him, his left arm. His eyes were blue, they were so haunted. I can never forget them.” She finished, unsure of how much detail he had wanted.   
Steve had half stumbled backwards and was using the counter top to support himself. His face had turned ashen, all the blood drained out from it.  
“Steve, what’s wrong? Should I call someone?” She immediately became worried and walked over to him, not sure if she could even support his weight if he feinted. But Steve began to compose himself.  
“No. I’m okay, just a bit of a shock. I’ll be okay.” He finally responded.   
“You know him, don’t you?” She asked, putting the pieces together.  
“Yeah I think so. He used to be my best friend. We did everything together.” Steve answered, his eyes clouded with grief and pain, she held the eye contact for a moment.  
“I’m so sorry.” Taebriel said, her heart swelling in empathy for her friend. She moved forwards slowly to give him another hug, he patted her back awkwardly. But it seemed to help him regain his strength, as he inhaled and used that to stand tall, his jaw clenching in determination.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?”   
Steve’s sad smile fuelled her rage at the people who had kept them captive for so many years. No one had the right to hurt him like this.  
“We’ll get to that. Sam’s looking into last known locations and possible leads.” Steve answered, beginning to move around the kitchen, wiping down the sides to give himself something to do.  
“Well I can give him a hand at least, if you want. He taught me a couple of his methods. They worked for me these past few years.”  
“That would be great, thank you Taebriel.”  
“Its nothing. I’ll help you to find him Steve. I owe him a debt, as I do you. Nothing will stop me until I have him back here safe for you.” Her earnestness threw him back, he knew she spoke the truth. She would do anything to help them.  
Steve nodded, “Thank you.”  
The pair remained in the kitchen a moment or so longer, minds whirling with ideas and plans, but they eventually came back down to earth and moved into the dining room. A couple of people looked across at them briefly but continued with their conversations.   
Steve moved around to his tall backed chair and stood behind it. Taebriel quickly took her seat back between Bruce and Sam. Steve stood waiting for a moment, and the conversation died away into nothing as the team looked up at Steve. The Captain. She felt the mood change slightly, each person waiting for him to speak.  
“So, we all have a lot to be getting on with. But it can wait till tomorrow. Everyone get a full night sleep and we can get a fresh start in the morning. Captains orders.”   
A chorus of acknowledgment came from around the table, the majority seemed eager to sleep tonight but Tony grumbled slightly. Clint, Natasha and Sam were the first ones to move off.  
“Night everyone.” They called, the remaining avengers bid them a good night.  
Steve was speaking with Jarvis about making sure Tony couldn’t enter the lab, if he started with the science he wouldn’t leave for the night. Bruce began to move off and caught Taebriel’s eye so that she followed him out of the room. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked her once they left the room.  
“I’m tired and achy but I seem to be okay.” She responded, walking side by side with the scientist. He glanced her over. He glanced her over, happy with her response.   
“Okay, that’s good.”   
After a quick trip down the lift, they soon reached Bruce’s lab. He quickly and efficiently fetched all the equipment he needed and after a further few minutes she felt the cure surging around her body, eradicating all remaining traces of the poison.   
Bruce dispensed of the used equipment and took off his gloves, he threw them into the bin and turned back to Taebriel.   
“There we go. All sorted, if you feel strange or have any side effects. Come get me immediately!”   
Taebriel nodded. She stood and moved over to Bruce and gave him a quick hug.   
“Thank you so much Bruce.” She said sincerely. Bruce squeezed her back.  
“Its okay, I’m glad I could help.”  
…  
Taebriel left Bruce to finish up in his lab, she knew he would be out soon as he wanted some rest. But she wanted to check on Tony, he had seemed unwilling to get to bed when Steve had suggested it at dinner.  
“Jarvis?” She asked in the elevator.  
*Yes Miss Taebriel? *  
“Where’s Tony at the moment?”  
*Sir is in the common room at the moment, seeing as I have locked him out of the laboratory. *  
“Okay, what’s he doing? Is he almost ready to get to sleep?” She asked, smiling at the AI’s sassy tone.  
*No, I wouldn’t say so. He’s attempting to create something, he hasn’t told me what. * The AI sounded pissy.  
“Jarvis, are you and Tony fighting?” She asked, laughing.  
*No, of course not. Sir is being petty because I can’t allow him into the lab and allow him to disobey the Captain’s direct orders. *  
“Don’t worry, I’ll get him to sleep.” She dragged her hand over her face and thought of a plan to get Tony to bed.  
*Many thanks Miss Taebriel. *  
“Anytime J.”  
She wandered down to the room where Tony had taken residence. As she walked into the room, she was taken aback at the room, there were piles of scrap metal and different pieces of machinery surrounding the tinkering man, who had his back to the door. The piles almost hid the man as he leant for alternate pieces of metal. Taebriel padded forwards, navigating the piles easily so she was able to get behind Tony. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Shit!” Tony swore leaping upwards.  
Instinctively Taebriel leapt backwards, landing on a pile of metal in a crouch, her tail had appeared helping to keep her steady on the shifting material. Tony had turned, a hand on his heart his breathing erratic and his face was the picture of shock.  
“Sorry, sorry.” Taebriel said after a moment’s pause, she didn’t even shift but her eyes were apologetic.  
“Don’t. Ever. Do that again. You hear.” Tony finally managed to speak. Tony shifted over making a space for Taebriel to jump down beside him.   
“Im sorry Tony, I thought you would have heard me come in.” She replied, tail flicking slowly behind her.   
Tony began to laugh, throwing his head back in humour. Unable to help herself, Taebriel began to laugh with him. They started to lean on one another as their laughter became more intense, before winding up half sitting half falling onto the floor.   
Time could have stopped in that moment of joy, but they managed to gather themselves and after quite a few minutes. They remained on the ground, allowing themselves to recover.  
“Right, what did you want?” Tony asked, “I assume you didn’t just want to make me crap my pants.”  
“I was going to make sure you were going to head off to bed. You need sleep Tony.” Taebriel said softly, she could see Tony’s eyes gleam with stubbornness. “Tony. Come on you’re exhausted.”  
“Am not.” He pouted.  
“Don’t lie to me Tony, I can sense it you know.”  
“How?” He asked, curious.  
“The little subconscious things you don’t even know you do, the slight slouch of your shoulders, the dark lines under your eyes are more pronounced and your eye is twitching ever so slightly because you’re fighting to keep them open. So erm yeah, don’t lie Tony.”   
He rolled his eyes at the tenacious woman, “Fine. Just this once. You win kid.”  
Taebriel tried to stop the smug smile from appearing on her face, but as hard as she tried it escaped her grasp.   
“Stop that.” Tony retorted.   
“Sorry” She apologised, the degree of the smile going down.  
They stood, helping the other up, but before they headed off Taebriel pulled Tony into a quick hug, he clumsily patted her back.  
“Night whiskers.” He said quietly.   
“Night Tony, sleep well.”  
Tony walked away and Taebriel followed his steps down the corridor and into the elevator.   
*Thank you Miss Taebriel.* Jarvis spoke when the noises had died down.  
“No worries J. Is he going to sleep?”   
*Indeed, he is already in bed and dozing off.* Jarvis said with relief in his voice.  
“Good, that’s good. Is anyone else up?”  
*Only Captain Rogers but he seems to be settling down for the night.*  
“Okay. Could you get someone to clean this up please.” She asked, knowing that Jarvis would get it done.  
*Of course. I would suggest you head off to sleep Miss. I’ll make sure everything is sorted.*  
“I will. I just want to do a sweep of the place.”   
Taebriel began her nightly journey, she liked to check everything was in order and nothing was out of the ordinary. It was something that made her feel better and helped her to fall off to sleep knowing that everything and everyone was safe and secure, especially after the break in. Her travels meant that it was the early hours of the morning when she made it into bed, but now that she was fully healed she could cope on a couple of hours sleep per night. Besides it meant she slept deeply without any dreams or nightmares to disturb her.


End file.
